falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Behind the Bright Lights
Behind the Bright Lights & Big City is a special section included in the Collector's Edition of the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, providing a more detailed background for the factions appearing in the game. It is made of a huge amount of highly detailed images with descriptions and detailed paragraphs on game lore. Part I: Welcome to New Vegas Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.449 Greed is a Savage Force Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.450 Rigging the Game Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.453 Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.454 Part II: All Aces. The New Vegas Power Players New California Republic National Pride Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.455 Blame towards... Chosen Group of Idiots Here Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.455 Controversy over Economic Development Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.456 and belonging to a collective (whether a family or small town), it has now become a commodity. To earn their keep, many citizens must seek an employer and trade the sweat of their brow for Caps. Citizens of the NCR hold a variety of opinions about these developments. Many boast of their nation's economic strength; others decry what they feel has been lost. Many curse the selfishness of their fellow citizens, usually while pursuing aims that will benefit only themselves or their families. Here in the Vegas wastes, however, nearly all citizens will agree on one matter: opportunity has dried up back home, and to earn a fortune, one must come East. }} Equality Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.457 Civic Militarism Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.457 Controversy over the Vegas Frontier Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458 Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.458 Caesar's Legion Rebirth of the Son of Mars Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.459 and studying the texts fell to him. Though the boy had long been aware of basic facts concerning many ancient empires, these new texts filled in many previously obscure details. Reading The History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire rendered him a veritable hermit for two weeks. But even that could not have prepared him for the Commentarii, the account of the military campaigns of Gaius Julius Caesar, written by the man himself. Reading Commentarii changed the boy's life. Unfortunately, it was destined to change the lives of thousands more, and for the worse. In Gaius Julius Caesar the boy found a man who seamed to have fulfilled the full measure of potential greatness allotted to him by fate, a man whose career spanned political accomplishment and military achievement in equal measure. Such adventure! And intrigue! And cool uniforms! The boy's frustrations with his lot in life gained sharp focus. In reading about Caesar, he was like an ant scurrying about the feet of a regal statue. He resolved that he would go to any lengths necessary to change the course of his life. The Commentarii would be his blueprint. In an illiterate, benighted world, who would ever know that Caesar was not his original creation? That night, Caesar offered a different sort of assistance to a tribe his expedition had contacted recently: weapons, medical supplies, and tactical expertise. He led several tribal accomplices back to the expedition's camp and through its defenses, and there oversaw the murder of his eight fellows. Within a week he was leading the tribe on ever more ambitious raids against neighboring bands of raiders and tribals. }} True to Caesar Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.460-461 Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.461 Mr House House Arrest Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.462-463 A Vision for New Vegas Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.463 Note: This is the description underneath the image of the in-game Mr. House. Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.463 Part III: Characters and Creatures Note: This chapter is composed of highly detailed images and descriptions of what the image is, comparisons of images and descriptions of specific parts of images. Companions and Tribal Factions Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.465 Rex Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.465 Mutations and Wild Abominations p.465-467 Part IV: Making Your Point p.468-471 Guns and Gear p.472-475 Propaganda and Posters p.476-480 Category:Fallout: New Vegas source texts